


Most Delicious Dinner

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Bad Cooking, Cute, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Tetsuya cooks for Seijuurou but he has an insensitive taste bud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For people in my AKaKuro Group in line, Prompt Day 5 - Family!AU

Ever since they lived together, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya set several rules for themselves. One of the rule Seijuurou proposed was they will always have dinner together and Tetsuya will be the one to cook. Tetsuya agreed. That way, they will always spent dinner just for themselves.

Since then, whatever dinner Tetsuya made, Seijuurou always finished it all. Seijuurou never complained about how it tasted. Whenever Tetsuya asked about the dinner, Seijuurou always answered with a smile that it was delicious. Tetsuya became proud of himself and began to enjoy cooking.

On his free time, Tetsuya searched for menus for their dinner. He wanted to make Seijuurou happier by the food he cooked. So when Kagami Taiga, his former teammate, was back from US, Tetsuya wanted to show off his cooking ability. He also wanted to ask for several advices regarding cooking from Kagami since Kagami is a good cook.

Tetsuya arrived at Kagami’s apartment with his cooking ingredients. He was about to hit the intercom when Kagami opened the door.

“Oh, Kuroko, you are here already.”

“Hello, Kagami-kun, long time no see.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, just get in. I’m going out for a bit.”

“Where are you going?”

“Post office. I’m gonna send these documents or Alex will be mad at me. You can use the kitchen as you like.”

And like that, Kagami rushed to go. Kuroko went in and straight to his kitchen. He prepared something simple, he chose to cook curry. He made it the way he did at home. By the time Kagami got back, Kuroko finished his curry.

“Oh, Kagami-kun, you are back.”

“Yeah. You finished?”

“Yes. Please try it.”

Kuroko prepared a serving rice with curry on top of it. Kagami took it and get a spoon to eat. When the curry touched Kagami’s mouth, he wanted to throw it up. But out of consideration to Tersuya, he swallowed it up.

“Ugh. Kuroko, is this…?”

“It’s curry. How does taste?”

“You… how did you even make this?”

“I made this just as I usually did at home. Why?”

“And you gave this to Akashi?”

“Yes.”

“What did he said?”

“He said it was delicious and he always finished his food. Why, Kagami-kun?”

“Did you taste it first?”

“Yes.”

“And it taste…?”

“It’s normal.”

“For real?! You…! Don’t tell me you have problem with your taste bud?”

“I don’t know. I never have it examined.”

“It tasted horrible! And Akashi finished this? Amazing…”

“You are very rude, Kagami-kun.”

“But it really tasted horrible! Wait, let’s ask someone else.”

So they went out of Kagami’s apartment and ask his neighbors to taste it. They asked their neighbor to give their honest opinion. And they also said it tasted horrible.

Tetsuya was so displeased. He felt betrayed, especially by his spouse, Seijuurou. He went home and brought his curry with him. He planned to serve it for dinner and asked Seijuurou’s opinion.

At dinner time, Tetsuya ate it normally since he could barely taste anything. But to Seijuurou, it looked like it was really delicious. Tetsuya put down his spoon.

“Stop it, Sei. Don’t eat anymore.”

Seijuurou stopped eating and looked at Tetsuya, confused.

“Is there something wrong, Love?”

“It tastes horrible, right? You lied to me Sei.” Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou straight in the eyes, as if accusing him.

“No one said it tastes horrible.” Seijuurou continued his meal like nothing’s wrong.

“Kagami-kun did, and so did his neighbors.” This time, Tetsuya’s expression was sad. Seijuurou still continued eating his food until he finished it all. Tetsuya was still in his chair, looking at his hand. He felt embarrassed and sad.

Seijuurou smiled but Tetsuya didn’t see it. He walked to Tetsuya and kneeled in front of him. He took both of Tetsuya’s hands and forced Tetsuya to look at him.

“Listen, Tetsuya. For me, any meal Tetsuya makes is delicious. I’m the one who asked Tetsuya to make dinner for me. I want to eat Tetsuya’s cooking.”

“But my cooking sucks. It tastes horrible.”

“For me, it’s the most delicious dinner. Because I know Tetsuya works hard to make it.” Seijuurou gently squeezed Tetsuya’s hands and kissed them.

Tetsuya finally smiled, even though it’s still looked sad.

“If Tetsuya still feel bad about it, how about we adopt a girl? So that she can help Tetsuya with cooking.”

Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled. He nodded at Seijuurou’s offer.

“Un! Let’s do that.”

“Okay. Now, finish your dinner and let’s tidy up. We can plan it afterward.”

Tetsuya planted a big smile on his face. Seijuurou stood up from his kneeling. When he fully stood up, Tetsuya grabbed him by the waist and hugged him.

“I love you, Sei.”

“I love you too, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou gave Tetsuya a quick peck on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want someone be my Seijuurou T-T


End file.
